<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Way Out (A simple tale of blizzards, confessions, and stolen alcohol.) by learashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966143">Snow Way Out (A simple tale of blizzards, confessions, and stolen alcohol.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi'>learashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Snow, Stranded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite working together in the same firm for almost three years, the relationship between Sho and Jun could be described as awkward at best, despite their colleague Nino’s conviction that they are meant for each other. After being thrown together in arduous circumstances, a confession is made. But Sho has a confession of his own which may prevent them from ever becoming a couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sho/jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Way Out (A simple tale of blizzards, confessions, and stolen alcohol.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday to Sakurai Sho!!! I hope you take things a bit easier this year and enjoy yourself. Why not treat yourself and lounge around in your underwear from Aiba while you eat the contents of the food basket from Jun? This fic began life as a short drabble and ended up expanding like a marshmallow in a microwave. I think I need to lie down now :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow Holiday Resorts head office was semi-deserted at a very early hour on a late January morning. The corporation owned a collection of exclusive holiday rental properties ranging from mountain lodges to beach houses. They offered a personalized service for couples and families seeking comfortable and private holiday accommodation in a range of locations catering to all tastes and were always on the lookout for new properties to add to their portfolio.<br/>
<br/>
Two hands reached for a key sitting on the desk at the same time, resulting in it sliding off and landing on the floor with a clatter. Two people bent over to pick it up, resulting in two heads knocking together.<br/>
<br/>
“Ow!” Jun yelped.<br/>
<br/>
Sho rubbed his head and glared at his colleague. “That hurt!”<br/>
<br/>
“Ohno-san directed me to go to the newly acquired mountain lodge and decide on an advertising theme, so I need the keys to the company car,” Jun said stiffly as he made a successful attempt to retrieve the car key.<br/>
<br/>
“But he told me to go there and take photographs for the website. If people can't see what their accommodation looks like, they definitely won't book a holiday there.” Sho tried to snatch the keys from Jun but only succeeded in grabbing his wrist. Jun instantly snatched his hand away as if scorched.<br/>
<br/>
Their Manager Ohno-san, who had been watching their exchange through the window overlooking their work space, stuck his head out of the door to his office and yelled, “Stop acting like children and get on with it. Just get in the car and go together, which is what normal people would do.”<br/>
<br/>
The pair of them instantly straightened up and hastily gathered their things, before heading out of the office together.<br/>
<br/>
××<br/>
<br/>
Ohno watched them go before closing the door to his office and returning to his desk. As he took a seat a worried expression played across his face. He accepted a cup of coffee from his assistant and asked, “Nino, are you sure that this is going to work?”<br/>
<br/>
Nino nodded and sat down opposite Ohno. “There is so much unresolved sexual tension between those two I’m surprised that one or both of them hasn’t spontaneously combusted by now.”<br/>
<br/>
“It would certainly make life easier if they could spend more than five minutes in a room together without getting into an argument, or get closer than one metre apart without freaking out. They’re indispensable to this company and I’m afraid that if they don’t sort this out then one or both of them will resign. I really hope that you’re right and this will fix things between them. I just hope they make it okay because it’s a long drive and the weather forecast isn't promising.”<br/>
<br/>
A smirk lifted the corners of Nino’s mouth as he sipped the coffee he'd made himself along with Ohno’s. “Even better. The only person at the lodge apart from them will be Aiba Masaki the lodge caretaker and he has his own separate living quarters, so if they get snowed in there won't be anyone else there to disturb them.”<br/>
<br/>
Ohno spun his chair around to check out the gloomy grey sky through the large window behind him. “It certainly does look like snow.” He spun around to face Nino again and sighed. “I don’t know why I allowed you to talk me into this harebrained scheme. What if we’ve got it wrong and they end up killing each other?”<br/>
<br/>
Nino shrugged and grinned wickedly. “Then in that case we get Aiba-san to bury the evidence in the woods and never mention them again. I’ve always fancied that sakura bonsai Jun has on his desk and you would finally have free reign over Sho’s not so secret snack stash.”<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll drive,” Jun said as he finished stowing his backpack which contained his laptop and other essential items in the back of the car.<br/>
<br/>
“I think you’ll find that I’m the better driver,” Sho replied firmly. “I’ve never received a ticket or been in an accident. Can you say the same?”<br/>
<br/>
Jun went to open his mouth to argue, but closed it again as he remembered the time he’d had two minor bingles within two weeks of each other. “Fine.” He walked around to the passenger side and sullenly climbed in.<br/>
<br/>
Sho adjusted the rear view mirror carefully and adjusted his seat before clipping on his seat belt. “Don’t forget to buckle up.”<br/>
<br/>
With a roll of his eyes, Jun tugged angrily at the sash of the seat belt frowning as it jammed several times before sliding out. To his dismay no matter how many times he tried he couldn’t get it to clip into the latch, as the close proximity of Sho was doing terrible things to his blood pressure and making his hands tremble.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me.” Sho reached over and took the belt from Jun’s hand and clicked it into place, offering Jun a reassuring smile as he did so.<br/>
<br/>
“Stupid car. We should get this checked out when we get back tonight as it’s obviously malfunctioning,” Jun said with a scowl.<br/>
<br/>
Sho smirked. “I'll make a note of it. Safety first.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun ground his teeth together and stared straight ahead as Sho smoothly pulled out of the parking garage.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
After making sure that the toilet stall door was firmly locked, Jun pulled his phone out of his pocket and stabbed at the screen. “Nino? Can you talk? We’re at a rest area beside the highway so I haven't got much time.”<br/>
<br/>
He paused for a moment as he heard Nino walk into a room and shut the door behind him. There was a rustling sound and then Nino’s voice came through the phone. “Howdy Jun-pon. Have you jumped him yet?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nino!” Jun gasped. “Of course not.”<br/>
<br/>
“So you're waiting for him to jump you instead?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nobody is jumping anyone,” Jun hissed as colour flooded his cheeks. “He can barely tolerate working with me. Anything above and beyond that is out of the question.”<br/>
<br/>
Nino’s sigh was audible to Jun. “You’re pretty to look at and really talented, but also thick as a brick sometimes. If you stopped being so uptight and looked at Sho properly, you would see that he’s crazy about you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Forget it Nino, all I want to do is survive this trip and get this advertising campaign sorted out. I know that this is your doing, and I am going to hold you personally responsible if I embarrass myself in front of Sho,” Jun threatened.<br/>
<br/>
“And also remember to thank me when it all works out just fine,” Nino said as he ended the call.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
In the middle of reporting to Ohno on his conversation with Jun, Nino’s phone jangled again. He grinned when he saw Sho’s name on the screen. Pressing his fingers to his lips to warn Ohno to be silent he answered the call and placed the phone on speaker. “Hi Sho-chan, can I help you with anything?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not unless you know a way to teleport me to the lodge without having to get back in the car with Jun-san,” Sho grumbled.<br/>
<br/>
“It can't be that bad,” Nino said as he tried to suppress a giggle.<br/>
<br/>
Sho practically growled in response. “I take it that you’ve heard of a back seat driver? Well he’s a front seat driver. First he told me that I was driving too fast, then he said I was in the wrong lane and then he made me miss an entire exit because he was fiddling with the stereo and accidentally switched off Google maps. He is driving me crazy.”<br/>
<br/>
“And there I was thinking that you were the one who was doing the driving,” Nino snickered.<br/>
<br/>
“Very funny, I don't think.”<br/>
<br/>
Nino decided to take pity on him. “J only acts like that when he's nervous. Be nicer to him and he’ll settle down. Just treat him like a nervous cat and soothe his ruffled fur.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why would he be nervous? I'm a perfectly capable driver.”<br/>
<br/>
Nino and Ohno shared a look and Nino rolled his eyes at the puzzled tone of Sho’s voice. “I swear that there's something wrong with the recruiting policy of this firm. How can someone so clever be so dumb? Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately? You’re hot, a total catch, a dish, etcetera etcetera. The poor man is stuck inside a small tin box with you in close proximity to your unparalleled gorgeousness; how can he not be nervous?”<br/>
<br/>
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Nino. I’m pretty sure that he hates me. Have you been helping yourself to the contents of Ohno-san’s booze cabinet again?”<br/>
<br/>
Nino’s eyes bugged out and his voice was oddly high pitched as he hastily ended the call. “Gotta go. Just remember what I said. Bye.”<br/>
<br/>
His hand actually made contact with the door handle of Ohno’s office as he attempted to escape, before his boss called him back. “Stop right there Nino. What’s this about you drinking my alcohol?”<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
Jun was already waiting by the car when Sho emerged from the building laden with bulging carrier bags filled with snacks and drinks. Jun was visibly shivering as he blew on his hands and stamped his feet in an effort to keep warm. Sho hastily pressed the fob to unlock the car so that Jun could climb back in and get out of the cold. The clouds which had been threatening snow since the morning were now sending flurries which had already covered the car in a layer of white.<br/>
<br/>
Sho hustled over and hastily stowed the bags on the back seat within easy reach. “Sorry I took so long. I didn't know what you would like so I bought one of everything.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun prodded at the bags but didn't take anything except for a bottle of water. “I don't usually eat junk food.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho looked hurt and Jun immediately regretted his words, but before he could apologize Sho shrugged and grabbed a can of black coffee and a mini blueberry muffin. He took a sip and placed it in the cup holder and shoved the entire muffin into his mouth before rummaging in his coat pocket. He pulled out a round object wrapped in protective foam and tossed it to Jun without a word before starting the car.<br/>
<br/>
In his shocked state, Jun dropped the unopened bottle of water onto the floor and barely managed to catch the flying object. The foam was hiding a large glossy red apple. It was shiny enough for Jun to see the reflection of his astonished face in its side as he unwrapped it.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re the only person in the office who doesn’t help themselves to my snack drawer, so I figured that you’d prefer this,” Sho said after he managed to finally swallow the last crumbs of the muffin.<br/>
<br/>
The smile which he offered Jun almost made him drop the now open bottle of water all over again, but Jun managed to come to his senses and willed his nerveless fingers to grip it at the last moment. “T-thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun fidgeted with his water and surreptitiously looked at Sho’s profile as he concentrated on negotiating his way back into the traffic. His earlier conversation with Nino echoed mockingly around in his head as he took in Sho’s well-defined cheekbone and full lips.  It was definitely Nino’s fault for putting ideas in his head when his heart gave an excited flutter at the sight. He shook his head to clear his mind and took a bite of the apple to distract himself from such dangerous thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
The wiper blades were working as fast as they could but they failed to keep up with the swathes of snow pelting against the windscreen as the car crept along the rural road. According to the radio even the weather bureau had been taken by surprise as the earlier snow flurries had morphed into blizzard conditions with strong winds and vast amounts of snow falling. Jun clutched the armrest as the car skidded on the slippery surface and the end fishtailed. He had to bite hard down on his lower lip to prevent himself from criticising Sho’s driving in such difficult conditions. They hadn’t seen another car since leaving the highway and at this stage they weren’t even sure if they were going in the right direction since their mobile signals had been lost fifteen minutes earlier.<br/>
<br/>
Sho was leaning forward as far as possible and peering through the foggy windscreen in an attempt to see where he was going as the car struggled through the ever deepening snow.<br/>
<br/>
“I think we should stop. What if we drive off the road and end up getting stuck?” Jun said nervously as the car tilted and then thudded down as they drove over a large rock hidden beneath the snow.<br/>
<br/>
“If we stop, we’ll definitely end up getting stranded out here, wherever here is,” Sho argued as he stopped the car and turned to look at Jun.<br/>
<br/>
A particularly strong gust of wind shook the car as they sat and glared at each other. A moment later a loud crack made them both turn to look ahead just in time to see a huge tree fall across the road directly in front of the car. So close in fact that its outer branches brushed against their front bumper.<br/>
<br/>
Sho gulped and Jun felt dizzy as the colour rushed from his face.<br/>
<br/>
“I thought you told me you were a safe driver,” Jun joked weakly.<br/>
<br/>
“I still am. Did you not notice that we’re not squashed like bugs?” Sho replied shakily.<br/>
<br/>
“Only because we were arguing.”<br/>
<br/>
“We were not arguing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Were too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Were not.”<br/>
<br/>
They both burst into relieved and mildly hysterical laughter at the end of this exchange before growing serious again.<br/>
<br/>
“All we can do is turn around and retrace our tracks back to a major road.” Sho put the car into reverse and attempted to do precisely that. The wheels spun but the car didn’t budge so he jumped out to take a look. The snow was too deep, and apparently when they’d driven over the rock it had punctured their front tyre. He shivered and turned the collar of his coat up against the wind and made his way slowly around to the back of the car to look for the spare after sticking his head into the car to inform Jun of the situation.<br/>
<br/>
Jun climbed out on the other side and inspected the front of the car on his side. He said something which Sho couldn’t hear, so Sho shook his head and shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
The coat Jun was wearing was fashionable but far from warm and his teeth chattered as he battled his way to the rear of the car to join Sho. “The tyre is flat on my side too. We can only change one.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho slammed the hatchback closed and shook his head. “I’m afraid we can’t even do that. There’s no spare or even a temporary repair kit, and even if there was, I doubt if we would get very far anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no! What are we going to do?” Jun’s eyes were wide with worry as he flapped his arms in a failed attempt to warm himself.<br/>
<br/>
Sho noticed that Jun looked frozen and inwardly cursed at his co-worker’s preference for fashion over comfort; his own down jacket was keeping him nice and warm. “Firstly we need to get back in the car before you freeze to death. What’s up with that stupid coat?”<br/>
<br/>
“This happens to be the latest fashion,” Jun stroked the cuff of the dark purple fabric as if soothing it after such an insult and looked at Sho’s serviceable but boring jacket with disdain. “Of course someone who once wore double parkas to a work picnic wouldn’t understand.”<br/>
<br/>
Noting the blue tinge to Jun’s lips, Sho grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him back to the car and practically shoved him back into the passenger seat. “Let’s continue this argument somewhere warmer.” He slammed the door shut and dashed around back to his side of the car and jumped in, grateful that he’d left the heater on.<br/>
<br/>
Jun held his hands to the air vent and rubbed them together in an attempt to get the feeling back in his fingers. “So what do we do now? We don't even exactly know where we are.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well for a start you need to put my jacket on for a while until you stop looking like a human icicle,” Sho said as he unzipped his jacket.<br/>
<br/>
“Keep it. I'm not some damsel in distress and anyway the heater is more than enough to keep me warm.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho gritted his teeth and pushed down his frustration at Jun’s stubbornness. “I am simply trying to help you, and I wouldn't get too attached to the heater. We have no idea how long we might be stuck here and that means we can only afford to run it for around ten minutes an hour.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why do you sound as if you swallowed a survival guide?” Jun knew it was silly of him to be irritated by Sho’s seemingly superior knowledge, but the man was already irritatingly perfect and the last thing Jun needed was for him to display even more hidden talents.<br/>
<br/>
Rather than being offended by Jun’s remark, Sho was amused. He remembered Nino telling him about Jun being like a cat and he could definitely see what he meant. He imagined Jun arching his back and spitting at him and wondered how to soothe his ruffled fur. “Not a survival guide precisely; Ohno-san loaned me a book about camping and woodsman techniques after I expressed an interest in his hobby and there were a couple of chapters about weather phenomena at the end.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s eyebrows shot up at the thought of Sho being outdoors; there never seemed to be a time when he wasn't working. “You went camping?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not yet, but I might do when summer comes. Ohno-san makes it sound really relaxing. You should think about going too.”<br/>
<br/>
“With you?”<br/>
<br/>
The words hung in the air between them for a heartbeat before Sho replied. “Ohno-san is thinking of making it a company outing and inviting everyone, but yes, I guess technically with me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, let me think about it,” Jun said as he pretended to give the idea due consideration. “Okay, I’ve thought about it and the answer is NO. You’ve got about as much chance of getting Nino to pay for dinner as you have of getting me to sleep in a homemade tent.”<br/>
<br/>
Rather than be offended, Sho burst into laughter and laughed even harder when Jun glared at him with narrowed eyes. Jun looked even more like an offended cat than ever and Sho could almost see an imaginary tail swishing with irritation.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
The sun was already dipping down towards the horizon and for the moment the snow had stopped falling so Sho decided that there was no time to be lost in putting his emergency plan into action. Jun’s face was pinched with cold and Sho rummaged in his luggage for the gloves he’d packed and found an abandoned picnic rug tucked into the storage space where the spare tyre should have been. He grabbed all of the spare clothes he’d brought with him in case of emergency and looked in Jun’s bag to see what he had which could be useful. All he found was some vitamin water and a pack of dried gluten-free noodles along with a scarf and an ugly black knitted cap with a brim.<br/>
<br/>
He opened the front passenger door and thrust the hat, scarf and gloves at Jun. “Put these on and shift to the back seat. I’ll join you in a minute.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m perfectly comfortable here, but thanks for the gloves,” Jun said frostily as he struggled to fit them onto his shaking hands.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not about comfort, and it’s not a request. We both need to get in the back seat so we can share our body warmth. So move. Now.” Sho wondered whether Jun would comply, or remain stubbornly in place. He was more than prepared to bodily drag him out and shove him in the back. Since he was pretty sure that Jun already disliked him, he figured that he couldn’t make things much worse between them anyway. He had never spoken to anyone like this before in his life, but the growing need to ensure Jun’s safety was all-consuming and he could think of nothing else right now. A tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind, which sounded suspiciously like Nino, told him exactly why he was so worried, but Sho mentally swatted it down.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.” Was all Jun said, as he meekly followed Sho’s instructions. There was a look in Sho’s eyes which he had never seen before, and despite his resentment as being ordered around, Jun’s heart once again turned traitor and fluttered excitedly as Sho tucked the picnic rug over his lap before battling around to the other side of the car and joining him in the back.<br/>
<br/>
Sho shifted the bag of snacks and drinks to the side and scooted closer to Jun who immediately stiffened and fought down the urge to move away. “Here.” Sho handed Jun a camouflage patterned hooded sweatshirt. “Put it on under your coat while I sort out something for us to eat. Not going to get very far with these noodles of yours though, unless you like them extra crunchy. Do you always carry them around with you?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course not,” Jun protested indignantly. “I only bring them with me if I'm eating out.”<br/>
<br/>
“So you planned to have dinner with me?” This close to Jun Sho noticed that the warm brown tones of Jun’s eyes altered slightly as his emotions changed, something which he’d never really noticed before, but which he found quite charming.<br/>
<br/>
Jun looked down at his fingers which, plucked at a loose thread on the picnic rug and looked shyly at Sho through the curtain formed by his long eyelashes, “I um...not specifically <i>with</i> you, but it made sense for us to eat together to discuss our plans for the new lodge, but since we haven't even made it there yet, I guess that it won't be happening.”<br/>
<br/>
“We’ve still got the snacks I bought earlier,” Sho reminded Jun. “There’s nothing to stop us from eating together right now.” The smile which he received from Jun did unexpected things to his heart and he once again cursed Nino for putting thoughts into his head about someone who under normal circumstances could barely stand to be in the same room with him.<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Jun said casually. “I guess eating will keep us warm, but I’m actually not that hungry.”<br/>
<br/>
As Sho picked up the bag of supplies from where he’d stowed it on the floor and rummaged through it he heard a loud growling noise coming from Jun’s stomach. He hid his smile behind a bottle of juice as Jun crossed his arms over his midriff in an attempt to stifle the noise. He offered the juice to Jun and grabbed a large bag of takoyaki flavoured chips.<br/>
<br/>
“Those were my favourites when I was in high school!” Jun exclaimed excitedly and reached for the bag.<br/>
<br/>
Sho kept a firm grip; they were his favourites too and he was just as hungry as Jun. “I thought you didn’t eat junk food?”<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up and pass me the chips,” Jun said as his stomach grumbled again, even louder this time. He peeled off his gloves and held out his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“How about we share?” Sho ripped open the bag and sat it on the seat between them.<br/>
<br/>
They both reached into the bag at the same time so instead of grabbing a handful of chips they ended up holding hands. They both tried to yank their hands out of the bag but only succeeded in getting themselves further entangled. Eventually Sho freed himself and pushed the bag over to Jun, “You have them. I'll eat something else.”<br/>
<br/>
“No. You bought them so you should eat them,” Jun insisted.<br/>
<br/>
“If you don't eat them I will throw them out the window and the crows can have them,” Sho said in a joking tone, but worried that Jun would refuse to eat. He was feeling unsettled after holding Jun’s hand; an unexpected jolt had travelled up his arm and straight to his heart at the moment of their touch.<br/>
<br/>
Sho’s words had the desired effect as Jun snatched up the bag and clutched it dramatically to his chest. “Don't you dare. These used to be very precious to me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really? How so?” Sho rummaged in the bag and pulled out another bottle of juice and a packet of honey roasted peanuts for himself.<br/>
<br/>
Jun munched on a chip before answering. “When I was a teenager I was skinny and had crooked teeth. I used to get teased a lot, so I thought if I could bulk up a bit they might leave me alone. So I ate heaps of chocolates and anything else I could get my hands on, but instead of growing muscles I developed terrible acne. I have been trying to fix my skin ever since, so I try and eat healthy and drink lots of water every day. But even though it was a bad time, these chips always gave me comfort, and even now if I feel down I will buy a bag on the way home.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho looked closely at Jun in the fading light. The marks were still visible on his skin and perhaps should have lessened his good looks, but in Sho’s opinion they served to highlight his strong bone structure and distinctive features. It was funny that he was only noticing this about Jun now, when they had worked together for almost three years. But then in the entirety of those three years they had probably spoken less to each other than they had in just this one day.<br/>
<br/>
××<br/>
<br/>
After making a high speed bathroom break in the knee-deep snow, Sho sat in the front running the heater for a bit to warm the car.<br/>
<br/>
Jun let a blast of cold in as he dashed back from visiting the nearest tree and flung himself onto the back seat. He clutched the picnic rug to his chest and tightened his scarf. Sho’s sweatshirt was ugly but warm and he was grateful to have something to wear other than his fashionable coat. He even considered buying more practical clothing in future for a while, before coming to his senses. Nino would immediately know that he was modelling himself on Sho and never let him forget it.<br/>
<br/>
After running the heating for a while longer Sho joined Jun in the back seat. “I guess we should try and get some sleep. I’ll leave the light on in here so if anyone is looking for us it will be easier for them to spot us.”<br/>
<br/>
“Do you think that’s a possibility?” Now that it was completely dark outside the peril of their situation was striking home, and Jun was beginning to worry.<br/>
<br/>
“I hope that Aiba-san has informed the office that we didn’t arrive, but I don’t suppose anyone can do anything until morning. With snow this deep it will be hard for them to look for us. I can switch the light off if it bothers you.”<br/>
<br/>
“NO!” Jun grabbed Sho’s sleeve to prevent him from touching the dome light.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Worried? I’m not worried,” Jun said indignantly. “It’s simply because it makes the car seem warmer.”<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely,” Sho chuckled. He patted the seat beside him and gestured for Jun to come closer. “If we huddle together it will be much warmer for both of us.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun slid closer and closed his eyes as he leaned against Sho’s side and placed his head on his shoulder. The slope of it provided the perfect resting place. Just as he had always suspected, Sho smelled wonderful.<br/>
<br/>
The picnic rug was just about big enough to cover them both and soon the growing warmth between them induced a state of pleasant drowsiness in Jun, loosening his tongue and apparently his inhibitions. “Since there is a high possibility of us freezing to death before morning, perhaps you can tell me why you hate me so much?”<br/>
<br/>
Once the words were out, Jun’s first instinct was to jump out of the car and run into the snow where he would learn to live in harmony with the forest creatures, but then he reconsidered. He really did want to hear Sho’s answer. For better or worse, it had to be an improvement on the constant state of apprehension he worked in on a daily basis whenever Sho was around.<br/>
<br/>
“Hate you? Whatever gave you that idea? And anyway, you’re the one who dislikes me, and runs away any time I get too close, so I should be the one asking that question.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun pulled the rug over his face but gathered his courage and gave Sho an honest answer. “I run away because I fear that I will make a complete and utter fool of myself. Something happens to me when you’re around. I feel as if I am losing control and being in control is the way I protect myself from being hurt.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho tugged the fabric away from Jun’s face in an attempt to see his expression. “And you think that I would hurt you? I’ve never been less than professional in my dealings with you.”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s my problem exactly,” Jun mumbled. “You don't see me as anything more than someone you are forced to work with, and it hurts.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho’s brain clattered around in his head as he tried to make sense of Jun, who appeared to be hinting that he wanted a more than professional relationship with him and at the same time whenever they were together also wanted to keep him at arm’s length.<br/>
<br/>
Jun looked at Sho almost angrily as he continued to speak. “At first I thought you were an overachieving workaholic, who would do anything to advance his career, and I respected that, but it also meant that I didn't like you very much either.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho frowned. As confessions went, Jun’s seemed to be rather strange, but he bit his tongue and said nothing. He knew that Jun sometimes spoke to people with rather too much honesty, but he also applied the same rules to himself, meaning that Jun was his own harshest critic.<br/>
<br/>
“But then I came to see the other side of you. You take the worst selfies ever and proudly post them on the staff news page, which is mind boggling really, since you're a professional photographer. You stuff too much food in your mouth at once when you eat, and you have the worst casual dress sense ever.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho pulled a face. “Are these supposed to be compliments?”<br/>
<br/>
“The point is that you aren't the perfect superman I always thought you to be, and somehow with each one of those faults, you wormed your way further into my heart, until one day I looked at you at a business lunch shoving clams into your mouth and realized that I was in love.”<br/>
<br/>
“Jun...I...”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s been eating me up inside, and making it impossible to work with you without the fear that I will somehow embarrass myself by accidentally showing you my true feelings. But do you know what? To hell with it. I love you Sakurai Sho.”<br/>
<br/>
“Jun...I...” Sho knew that Jun was expecting a response. His heart was thudding like crazy, urging him to speak, but somehow his brain was frozen and the words refused to come.<br/>
<br/>
Jun tugged the rug back over his face to hide his obvious disappointment at Sho’s lack of response. “Please don't say anything now, because if I die it will be under the happy illusion that you love me back, or at least have some kind of feelings for me. And if you don't, then we just go back to the way things were before, or I can easily find another job somewhere else. Give me your response when we're out of this situation. That way I will know that it's real.”<br/>
<br/>
The emotional part of Sho wanted to sweep Jun into his arms and kiss him senseless, which was something of a shock, but the rational overthinking part which dominated his brain took the coward’s way out and made him cautious. For the moment he decided to ignore Jun’s confession altogether, “We should try and get some sleep, you look exhausted, and I'm too tired to think straight.”<br/>
<br/>
“Good idea, I'm probably just saying weird things because I need to get some rest. Forget I said anything,” Jun replied quietly. Sho’s avoidance of a response to his confession said it all. His breath hitched as if he was holding back tears.<br/>
<br/>
“Jun please don't think that I'm rejecting you or that I have ever hated you. I just need time to process everything. I...I’ve never dated a man before and this is scary for me. Please give me time.” Sho felt a weight lift from him as he confessed his fear of the unknown.<br/>
<br/>
Jun popped his head back out and looked at Sho in surprise. “You haven't?”<br/>
<br/>
“I guess I have always been afraid to acknowledge that side of myself; the fact that I am attracted to men as well as women.”<br/>
<br/>
Even though tears still welled in Jun’s eyes, he gave Sho a smile. “So you admit that you're attracted to me?”<br/>
<br/>
Sho felt his own eyes grow watery as he returned Jun’s smile. “You’re so stunning to look at even your bonsai is probably attracted to you. You're the kind of person with whom everyone falls in love. I just don't know if I have the courage to allow myself to do the same.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know from personal experience how hard it can be to come to terms with your sexuality.” Jun’s expression was soft as he saw and understood the confusion on Sho’s face and in his words. “So take your time. I'm not going anywhere.” He gestured outside to the snowy landscape and added with a wry smile, “Obviously.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho threw back his head and laughed even as he choked back a sob.<br/>
<br/>
××<br/>
<br/>
Throughout the night the alarm Sho had set on his phone woke him every hour so he could run the heater for fifteen minutes. By morning he thought he had a pretty good idea of how parents felt when caring for a newborn and he wondered how they managed to function on a daily basis while so severely sleep deprived.<br/>
<br/>
Jun had slept through Sho’s shuffling back and forth, slotting himself neatly against Sho’s body whenever he returned to sit beside him. Sho found himself once again filled with protective feelings towards his workmate, but were they of the romantic persuasion?<br/>
<br/>
They had talked a little longer before falling asleep, and by mutual consent they had put any further discussion regarding the possibility of a romantic relationship between them on hold until they were out of this unusual situation. And until Sho was properly warm again, he could barely persuade his brain to carry out its everyday task of keeping him alive and breathing, without burdening it with trying to decipher his unresolved feelings for Jun. He must have dozed off for a while as he didn’t notice Jun leaving the car until he noisily returned.<br/>
<br/>
“Brrrr.” Jun flung himself back in the car and slammed the car door shut behind him. He had ventured outside to stretch his legs and answer an urgent call of nature. It was mid-morning but the sun had once again disappeared behind the clouds after a brief appearance. “It’s beginning to snow again.”<br/>
<br/>
“I told you that you should just pee in a bottle.” Sho waved an empty water bottle in front of Jun’s face.<br/>
<br/>
“I would rather be eaten by a bear than pee in that,” Jun replied disdainfully.<br/>
<br/>
Sho had a smartass reply on the tip of his tongue, but found himself getting distracted by the sight of something glistening on Jun’s face. He leaned in to get a better look.<br/>
<br/>
Mesmerized by Sho’s close proximity, Jun sat perfectly still as Sho’s face almost touched his. Sho’s eyes were huge and dark as he gazed intently into his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“There are snowflakes on your eyelashes,” Sho murmured softly. He lifted his hand and rested the palm lightly against Jun’s cheek as he used his thumb to gently brush them away.<br/>
<br/>
Jun screaming loudly and jumping back fast enough to bang his head hard on the window was definitely not the effect Sho was looking for. “What? What did I do wrong?”<br/>
<br/>
“”W-window!” Jun shrieked, pointing over Sho’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
Sho jumped in shock too as he turned and saw the grinning face of a man pressed against the window on his side of the car. He instinctively shielded Jun with his body as the apparition tapped on the window, prepared to defend him against any odds.<br/>
<br/>
But the voice of the man was cheerful as he called out to them. “Sorry. It looks as if I interrupted something important. I was planning on rescuing you but I can always go away again and come back later if you’d like some privacy.”<br/>
<br/>
“NO!” Sho and Jun yelled in desperation. Even if this guy looked a little weird, it had to be better than being stuck in the car for another twenty four hours.<br/>
<br/>
The stranger smiled again and gestured for Sho to wind down the window so they could hear him more clearly. “Thank goodness I finally found you guys. Sorry it took so long, but you're on the wrong road. The other way is much shorter. Nino did tell me that you're smart but impractical though, so I guess I should've looked here first.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun pushed Sho to one side so he could see better and asked. “Nino? Did I hear you correctly?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yep. We’ve been friends for years, but he rarely visits me since I moved to the country. He really hates bugs, and sunshine, and open spaces, and exercise, and fresh air, so I usually visit <i>him</i> these days.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho and Jun exchanged a look of relief; this man definitely knew Nino well.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Aiba Masaki, caretaker of the lodge. Nino sent me to look for you. I’m surprised that you didn’t hear the engine of my snowmobile, but I guess you were otherwise occupied.” He appeared to screw his face up in an approximation of a wink, but merely ended up blinking in a twitchy way.<br/>
<br/>
Jun blushed and edged away from Sho, who was equally embarrassed.<br/>
<br/>
Sho cleared his throat. “Um, my colleague had something in his eye and I was just helping him out.”<br/>
<br/>
“Smooth manoeuvre,” Aiba said with a grin.<br/>
<br/>
“So anyway,” Jun interjected loudly. “Please tell me that you can get us out of here?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, I guess you guys have been here for quite a while and must be cold and hungry. Grab whatever you need and I’ll take you back to the lodge.”<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
Aiba kept up a steady stream of chatter as he led Sho and Jun up the stairs to the upper floor of the lodge where the largest guest rooms were located. “I’m afraid that I’m the only one here right now, apart from the maid who makes up the beds and does light cleaning, but when the lodge opens there will be a full complement of staff. You don’t have to worry though; everything is ready to be photographed for the brochure and website.”<br/>
<br/>
“The whole interior has such a cosy feel. It will definitely appeal to our clientele,” Jun noted happily as he walked beside the caretaker, casting appreciative looks at the decor.<br/>
<br/>
Sho trailed along behind them, carrying his bag and Jun’s backpack and fighting down an unexpected surge of jealousy. After having Jun to himself for over twenty four hours, he was finding it irksome to have to share him with someone else. Especially since Aiba-san had turned out to be around the same age as he and Jun and blessed with the kind of good looks which could happily grace the cover of an idol magazine.<br/>
<br/>
Aiba opened the door to a room and gestured to his guests to enter, “Here you go. Best room in the lodge. I’m sure you will find the California king bed most comfortable. There is a two person spa bath in the ensuite bathroom, which I’m sure will soon warm you up.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun immediately dashed over to the bed and tested it for comfort; although after spending the night in the car even the worst mattress would be an improvement. “It’s perfect. Thank you Aiba-san.”<br/>
<br/>
Aiba nodded and clapped his hands together. “Now that’s decided, I’d better go and start on dinner. I’m afraid it might be a little late, since I haven’t had time to prepare anything today, due to searching for you and all, so relax and maybe take a nap. I’ll give you a call when it’s ready.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds great Aiba-san. If you could just show me to my room first?” Sho asked as he enviously watched Jun checking out the mini-bar.<br/>
<br/>
Aiba frowned slightly and looked back and forth between Sho and Jun in confusion. “But aren’t you guys sharing?”<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Jun replied quietly as he hid his face behind the refrigerator door.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. My bad. After watching the way you two relate to each other, I just automatically assumed you were a couple.” Aiba shrugged and led Sho over to a door on the far side of the room. When opened it revealed a room almost identical to the one they were in now, just decorated in a different colour scheme, and with a slightly smaller bed. “These rooms are adjoining anyway, so nobody would ever know if you didn’t sleep in both of the beds, if you know what I mean. Anyway, let me show you where everything is, and don’t let me forget to give you another key after dinner.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho felt his face flame as he digested Aiba’s implication. Instead of denying it though, and inviting further conversation on the subject, he found himself nodding meekly and following the caretaker into the room next door. He tried to catch Jun’s eye, but Jun remained crouched over, staring steadfastly into the small fridge as the door closed behind Aiba and Sho.<br/>
<br/>
After they were gone Jun straightened up and walked over to the door separating the two rooms. It had a lock which could be operated from both sides, so that the rooms could be used separately if needed.<br/>
<br/>
He raised his hand and touched the lock which felt smooth and cool under his fingertips. He started to turn the lever which would lock Sho out of his room, but hesitated. He silently banged his head against the woodwork as he considered his options, before turning away and headed towards the bathroom leaving the door unlocked.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
As Jun rested his head on the rim of the bathtub and breathed in the steamy air he closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to penetrate to his core. He loved the lodge, and already had an advertising approach settled in his mind and copious notes stored in his laptop. The building was nestled in a clearing in a pine forest with a river nearby suitable for fishing and a spectacular waterfall within an easy hiking distance. Not that he’d seen the river or waterfall, but Aiba-san had described them in great detail as he’d served up steaming bowls of miso soup and rice as soon as they’d made it to the beautiful timber and stone building.<br/>
<br/>
The lodge had only six guest suites but each was large enough to accommodate up to four people in absolute comfort and luxury. Apparently Aiba-san also served as chef upon request as well as being responsible for the upkeep of the building and surrounding gardens. He had also been friends with Nino since middle school; something which surprised Jun as the pair of them couldn’t be more different on the outside. Jun suspected that Aiba and Nino shared the same kind of gentle heart, the only difference being that Nino’s was well hidden behind a smart mouth and a protective shield of snarky comments, while Aiba’s made his whole being almost glow with goodness.<br/>
<br/>
He reached out and pressed the button on the side of the spa bath which set the jets into action, creating a scented cloud of bubbles adrift on top of the bathwater. The luxury of his current position made getting stuck in the snow almost, but not quite, worthwhile.<br/>
<br/>
The nagging Nino voice in the back of his brain, reminded Jun that things were still up in the air regarding his relationship with Sho, but he pressed it firmly down and sipped the glass of sparkling wine he’d poured from the bottle which he’d found in the mini bar. Ohno-san had been so relieved to hear that he and Sho were alive and safe, that he’d told them to stay put for the next two nights to recover from their ordeal, with all expenses covered by the company, and Jun was determined to make the most of it.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
In the adjoining suite Sho paced back and forth across the fine Oriental rug, with his phone clamped to his ear. “Nino, I don't know what to do. What if I screw this up?”<br/>
<br/>
Nino, who was sitting with his feet up on his desk, took a sip of whiskey laced tea and squeezed his eyes shut. Fortunately Ohno-san had left work early to attend a dinner meeting with a prospective new client, so he was able to give Sho his undivided attention. “You and Jun talked, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sort of.”<br/>
<br/>
“And you told him how you feel?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sort of.”<br/>
<br/>
Nino sighed and added another shot of whiskey to his mug. “Let me try and put it another way, and maybe, just maybe, you might actually be able to come up with an answer this time.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry about being so vague.” Sho stopped pacing and flung himself down on the king size bed. He stared up at the ceiling and was momentarily distracted by the sheer comfort of the mattress.<br/>
<br/>
“Look Sho, what exactly <i>are</i> your intentions towards my Jun-pon? I know that even if he won’t admit it, he is pretty much smitten with you, and if you don’t feel the same way, then please don’t leave him dangling.”<br/>
<br/>
“Jun confessed his feelings towards me, but I haven't been able to give him an answer yet,” Sho admitted.<br/>
<br/>
“You do know that if someone confesses to you the normal thing to do is to give them some kind of immediate response?”<br/>
<br/>
“It's not as simple as you make it sound,” Sho said as he sat up and ran his fingers distractedly through his hair.<br/>
<br/>
“Sho, it couldn't possibly be simpler. You like him don't you? And by that I mean in a want to go out to dinner and spend time with him and eventually get into his pants kind of way. And he's already told you that's precisely the same way he feels about you, so there's nothing to stop you from marching into his room right now and telling him so.” Nino took a long draught of his tea and waited to see if his words of encouragement had the desired effect.<br/>
<br/>
“You don't understand. I’ve never…”<br/>
<br/>
“Been with a guy before?” Nino interjected.<br/>
<br/>
“How do you know? Did Jun tell you?” Sho’s heart sank at the possibility of Jun betraying his trust.<br/>
<br/>
“J told me nothing. Your conflicted expression whenever you're around him speaks for itself,” Nino replied indignantly in defence of his friend.<br/>
<br/>
Sho flopped back down on the bed as embarrassment flooded through him. “I didn't realize that I was so obvious.”<br/>
<br/>
Nino hastened to reassure him. “The last thing you are is obvious, or Jun would've recognized your feelings for him a long time ago, instead of believing the exact opposite.”<br/>
<br/>
“I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm scared,” Sho said quietly. He wasn't scared of the thought of being with Jun, as he knew that Jun would be patient and loving with him, and work was most definitely not a problem. But he <i>was</i> scared about the consequences of telling his conservative family about his bisexuality and the possible fallout in dealing with a society which in general still didn’t approve of same sex relationships.<br/>
<br/>
“Look, whether a person is male or female doesn't matter. It's the feelings you hold in your heart which count. And if your family has a problem with it then they are the ones who need to take a long hard look at themselves, not you.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho had never realized how deeply kind and insightful Nino truly was and felt ashamed that he had never fully appreciated his tough love. He felt himself hovering dangerously close to tears. “Nino...I…thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“C’mon Sakurai, don't get all soppy on me. You can thank me properly later, when you buy me lunch every day for the next month, or maybe two. Right now I need you to pull yourself together and for once listen to your heart and not your brain.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho felt as if he could take on the world and win as his heart triumphantly pushed its way to the forefront and told him precisely what he must do. “Thank you Nino, I will go to him right now and give him my answer, and if things work out as I hope, then I will take care of your lunch for the next year.”<br/>
<br/>
“I'm definitely going to hold you to that. My wallet and I wish you much luck,” Nino laughed, before adding more soberly, “Just so you know, if you hurt Jun in even the slightest way, I will get Aiba-chan to dig a hole and bury you deep in the woods, and if you’re lucky I might even get him to kill you first.” Nino was serious as he repeated the threat he’d mentioned to Ohno-san in jest. The difference was that this time he meant every word.<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
Jun wondered idly if he should make a move to get out of the bathtub. It must be almost time for dinner and Aiba-san had promised them a delicious healthy meal, to make up for the junk food they’d been living off in the car.<br/>
<br/>
He picked up a soft washcloth from beside the tub and dampened it in the warm water. It felt wonderful when he placed it over his eyes and relaxed his head back against the edge of the tub once more. Five minutes more wouldn’t hurt, and then he would definitely get out.<br/>
<br/>
A slight noise in the room attracted his attention and thinking that perhaps one of the perfectly white fluffy towels had slid from the rail, Jun uncovered his eyes and looked around.<br/>
<br/>
The last thing he expected to see was Sho standing in the doorway holding something in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“AAAARRRGGHHH!” Jun screamed in fright. He fumbled for the washcloth and held it over his crotch. “What are you doing in here? You almost gave me a heart attack.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho covered his eyes with one hand and held out a bag of Jun’s favourite takoyaki chips with the other. “I’m not looking. I didn't see a thing. I found these in the vending machine in the recreation room and thought you might like them.”<br/>
<br/>
“In the three years that I've known you I’ve thought about you many times, but I’ve never once pictured you as some crazed stalker,” Jun panted as he tried not to have a stroke.<br/>
<br/>
“You think about me?” Sho asked with a smug smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Now is not the time or place for your inflated ego Sakurai-san.” Jun huffed.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry, sorry. I don't know what I was thinking...well actually I was thinking about you and before I knew it, I was standing here being creepy as hell,” Sho admitted.<br/>
<br/>
Jun sloshed water onto the tiled floor as he hastily jumped to his feet inside the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist. “Are you sure that you didn't see anything? And more importantly, have you lost your mind?”<br/>
<br/>
“Is it safe to look now?” Sho kept his hand firmly clamped over his eyes as he waited for Jun’s reply. “It’s really weird to talk to you like this.”<br/>
<br/>
“And it's not weird to burst into the bathroom brandishing a bag of chips and talk to me while I'm naked?” Jun exclaimed. He sighed. “Fine. You can uncover your eyes and then you can explain yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho lowered his hand and placed the bag of chips down on the vanity while being careful to not look directly at Jun. “I think you should get out of the tub first though. You’ll catch a cold if you keep hovering like that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fine, but don't look and fetch me that robe hanging on the heated towel rail.”<br/>
<br/>
Looking steadfastly in the opposite direction Sho handed over the robe to Jun who stepped out of the tub and emitted an anguished squawk as he lost his footing on the slippery floor.<br/>
<br/>
Sho spun around and wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist, catching him in time to prevent him from falling backwards and potentially cracking his skull on the edge of the bath. As he did so the towel slipped from Jun’s waist and Jun’s naked body ended up pressed against him. “I’ve got you.”<br/>
<br/>
But a moment later Sho lost his balance, bringing them both down to the floor. He managed to twist his body so that he landed first, flat on his back with Jun sprawled on top of him. “Well, maybe not,” he added as Jun looked down at him with wide-eyed surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“I know we discussed the possibility of getting closer, but this is ridiculous,” Jun laughed as he made no attempt to move.<br/>
<br/>
Sho wheezed and flapped his hands. “I don't mean to be insulting, but I can't breathe with your weight on top of me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” Jun bounced up and down a few times, grinning sadistically as Sho made noises resembling a broken set of bellows. “Serves you right for sneaking up on me in the bath,” he added as he climbed off and tied the robe firmly around his waist.<br/>
<br/>
Sho scrambled to his feet and held up his hands in surrender. “I'm sorry, truly. I'll wait for you downstairs in the dining room while you get dressed and we can talk later.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, wait. You obviously came in here because you had something important to say. Since you’ve already had my naked body on top of you, I don't have much modesty left to protect, so start talking.”<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
Rather than remain in the bathroom with little comfort, they moved to the adjoining bedroom where Jun made himself comfortable on the bed. Still wearing the soft robe and nothing else, he sat with his back resting against the ornately carved headboard with his legs tucked up beneath him.<br/>
<br/>
Sho handed Jun another glass of sparkling wine from the minibar and held out the bag of takoyaki chips with a sheepish grin. “Chip?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not right now. But thank you,” Jun replied stiltedly. He could hardly breathe as he waited for Sho to get to the point.<br/>
<br/>
Sho placed the bag of chips down on the bed next to Jun while taking great care not to accidentally touch him. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating. He wondered if this is what it felt like just before you had a heart attack.<br/>
<br/>
Jun reached for Sho’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He offered him a reassuring smile. “Breathe. I'm not sure if my first aid skills are up to giving you CPR, so try and stay with me.”<br/>
<br/>
The breath which Sho took was shaky but deep and he immediately felt better. “Thanks. I don't know why I'm so nervous.”<br/>
<br/>
“Confessing your feelings to someone is hard, and scary, but also thrilling when you think of the possibilities which await you if they return them,” Jun said, sounding wise beyond his years and impressing Sho with his composure. The effect was ruined somewhat when he added with a wry laugh, “Of course when I confessed to you, I thought I was going to die, so I felt as if I had nothing to lose.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s hand was warm and his gaze was steady as he continued. “Just say what’s in your heart and you can’t go wrong.”<br/>
<br/>
The tension drained from Sho’s body as he felt Jun’s love envelop him and give him the courage to speak. It was somehow too difficult to look at Jun as he spoke, so he walked over to the window and gazed out at the white blanket surrounding the building. “I was thirteen when I noticed a boy for the first time. All of the boys in my class had a crush on the same girl so I sent her notes, just to fit in. But my true crush was the son of our next door neighbour. Toma was handsome and fun, and the star of the school drama club. When he moved away my heart was broken, but then our new neighbours moved in and their daughter was just as cute and she became my first girlfriend. As I grew older I dated girls and was happy. Then at university I fell for a guy again. I never even spoke to him, just admired him from afar. Even as I told myself I was beyond childish crushes I couldn’t shake the fact that I was physically attracted to him.” He paused and looked over at Jun. “Sorry if I’m taking forever to get to the point. I just want you to understand why I'm so awkward when it comes to this.”<br/>
<br/>
“Take as long as you like. I know this must be difficult for you.” Jun rose from the bed and stood beside Sho, standing close enough beside him for their shoulders to brush lightly together. He said nothing, but his warm presence offered silent encouragement.<br/>
<br/>
“I went to a gay club once, but that was an utter disaster. Probably because I was forcing myself to find the men there attractive. I eventually came to the conclusion that I like women and men equally, but not indiscriminately. The cowardly part of me was happy with that, because it meant that if I found a woman with whom I wanted to share my life, I could just continue on as always and not have to face or even acknowledge my bisexuality.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun broke his silence as he turned to Sho with a sympathetic smile. “Telling my parents that I’m gay was still the most terrifying day of my life, even though they are completely supportive.”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope that mine are the same when I take you to meet them, but I doubt it,” Sho blurted, and then blushed furiously. “Forget I said that. I haven’t got around to that bit yet.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun composed his face into an expression of innocence as he replied, “I heard nothing.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho was suddenly hyper-aware of the body heat emanating from Jun where their shoulders touched. “Right, um, so...I thought that my last girlfriend was the one. She got on well with my parents and I was falling in love with her, so I thought my life was sorted. And then I caught her cheating. I'll spare you the details but it was pretty devastating.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun kept silent, but leaned his weight against Sho briefly in a gesture of support.<br/>
<br/>
Sho cleared his throat and continued. “That was a few months before I moved here and took this job. And on my very first day I attended a meeting with you, where you spent an hour debating the background colour on an advertising flyer. And even though some people rolled their eyes behind your back when you made them choose between three virtually identical shades of white, you argued your point with so much passion, by the end I could actually tell the difference and actually cared too. And right there and then, my heart, which was a shrivelled wreck of its former self blossomed again.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s eyebrows knitted together and he crossed his arms across his chest as he muttered, “It was Nino who rolled his eyes, wasn't it? I'm going to kill him.”<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn't kill him just yet, because he's the one who encouraged my feelings towards you.”<br/>
<br/>
“He did? The sneaky sod. He encouraged me as well. I guess I can hold off on murdering him then.” Jun made a mental note to smack Nino the next time he saw him, and then buy him dinner.<br/>
<br/>
“The more we worked together, the deeper I fell for you, but my confidence had been shattered by my ex, and I was scared to admit even to myself that I was attracted to you. I wasn't ready for a new relationship, so I built a wall between us and hid my true self behind it. I guess you could feel that barrier too, and reacted accordingly because you believed that it was there because I disliked you, when actually the opposite was true.”<br/>
<br/>
“You liked me right from the beginning?” Jun asked, preening a little. “You certainly hid it well.”<br/>
<br/>
“I liked you, but I was also scared of you. You're pretty intimidating at times,” Sho said without thinking. He flinched as he anticipated Jun’s reaction.<br/>
<br/>
“I am?” Rather than being offended, Jun sounded rather pleased with himself. “That's the only way to keep interns like Kishi-kun in line.”<br/>
<br/>
“You could always try being friendly with them instead. I do, and it seems to work pretty well,” Sho advised.<br/>
<br/>
“In that case I won't say anything next time I catch Kishi with his hand in your snack drawer,” Jun said with a shrug.<br/>
<br/>
“Why the little…” Sho growled.<br/>
<br/>
Jun interrupted Sho’s grumbling with a nudge to his ribcage. “Let's not get too distracted. You're supposed to be confessing to me and I’d prefer it if you get to the point, otherwise we'll be having our dinner at breakfast time.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been rambling for ages, haven’t I?” Sho shook his head ruefully. He felt as if he was drowning them both in a sea of unnecessary words, when really all he needed to say could be conveyed in one simple sentence. “I have so much more that I want to tell you. But do you know what? As a wise and handsome man once said; to hell with it. I love you Matsumoto Jun.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s eyes were huge but his face was a perfectly blank mask as he met Sho’s eyes and took an astonished step backwards. Then he blinked once, very slowly as the words percolated through his consciousness.<br/>
<br/>
Sho waited in breathless anticipation, fighting down fingers of self-doubt which wrapped themselves around his heart, stifling its motion as he waited for what came next.<br/>
<br/>
It started almost imperceptibly, a slight tilt to the corners of Jun’s full lips which spread and bloomed across his face. It was if the sun came out after an endless period of darkness as his smile transformed the blank mask into a vision of joy. It was a smile which Sho had never seen before, one which was reserved for those with whom Jun had an intimate connection, and which bore no resemblance to the professional one he employed at work which looked almost genuine but failed to reach his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Handsome, huh?” Jun asked teasingly as he blinked back happy tears.<br/>
<br/>
“Definitely. Bit of a cry-baby though,” Sho replied. He definitely didn’t have tears in his own eyes; it was definitely the lighting in the room which was making everything blurry.<br/>
<br/>
This time it was Sho who joined their hands together. Jun’s fingers fitted perfectly together with his, easily entwining into a comfortable grip. His heart, emboldened by his confession, took the next natural step, urging him forward as he drew close enough to Jun to count the individual flecks of colour in the velvet brown eyes. Jun’s mouth parted slightly as their lips met so that his breath mingled with Sho’s.<br/>
<br/>
Sho felt as if he had finally found his way home after a long time wandering lost in the wilderness. He drew back and gazed in wonder at Jun, who looked starry-eyed and breathless. Sho stroked Jun’s cheek and repeated the exercise. As he explored Jun’s lips and pressed kisses to the tiny moles dotted around Jun’s face, butterflies danced triumphantly in Sho’s belly and his smile was beatific. “This is the first time I've ever kissed another man.”<br/>
<br/>
“And how does it feel?” Jun asked softly.<br/>
<br/>
“Right. It feels right.”<br/>
<br/>
xx<br/>
<br/>
Nino’s phone buzzed and he snatched it up off the desk. When he saw that it was a message from Jun he dashed into Ohno’s office, startling his boss out of a light doze.<br/>
<br/>
Ohno jerked upright and looked around him in confusion. “What? What’s happening?”<br/>
<br/>
“This is why I am a complete genius and definitely deserve a pay rise,” Nino bragged as he waved his phone under Ohno’s nose.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” Ohno struggled to focus his eyes on the message wiggling around in front of his face. In exasperation he snatched the phone from Nino and looked at it in puzzlement. “It’s from Jun? And all he says is ‘thank you’ so why are you so excited?”<br/>
<br/>
“Allow me to explain as I pour us a couple of drinks from your recently locked liquor cabinet. If you would permit me to access your key,” Nino replied with the most smirky and smug smile Ohno had ever seen.<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you just use the duplicate you’ve already had cut for yourself?” Ohno replied with a smirk of his own.<br/>
<br/>
Nino didn’t even pretend to be offended at the accusation. He merely shrugged and drew the key out of his pocket and nonchalantly sauntered over and poured them two glasses of Ohno’s most expensive whiskey.<br/>
<br/>
He handed one to his boss and sat down opposite him and looked at the message from Jun with a soft smile. “Allow me to tell you the touching story of how with a little help from a selfless, underappreciated, and underpaid cupid, our two favourite idiots eventually found true love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>